


For the Taste of Your Bloodied Lips

by remain_nameless



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Stiles, Blood and Violence, Explicit Language, Hunters, M/M, mildly sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remain_nameless/pseuds/remain_nameless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunters are onto Derek and Stiles decided to help him find out why. His plan turns out a fiasco and now they have to fight their way out, trying to stay alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Taste of Your Bloodied Lips

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea came to me quite some time ago and I finally got to write it down and build a story around it.  
> With this fic I wanted to try something different, hence it is more dark than usually.  
> I also wanted to experiment with more explicit violence and some mildly sexual content.  
> Wheter I succeded in conveying what I wanted in this story, I simply don't know yet.  
> Any comments (and criticism) are welcome and appreciated.

‘Okay, so it wasn’t the brightest of my ideas. I admit.’ Stiles muttered pressing his back against the brick wall  
‘No, it wasn’t, and now it’s gonna get us killed.’

It was supposed to be easy. Get in, find anything helpful, get out. And now they were stuck in a cellar of a house full of ruthless bloodthirsty hunters. _Fuck._

‘Stop pacing! I need to focus.’ He almost yelled at Derek  
‘Shut your mouth, Stiles.’  
‘They know we’re here, what’s the use…’ before he could finish Derek had his fingers around Stiles’ neck,  
‘Not another word Stiles’ he threatened

The werewolf paced around the cellar rubbing his forehead. He knew that no matter what, if it comes to a fight, he doesn’t stand a chance against the hunters. He was furious, Stiles said he was sure the hunters were gone and Derek recklessly agreed to bring him along. He shouldn’t have, but it’s not like Stiles would have it any other way. And now… they both could be dead in a matter of minutes.

Loud, sharp whistling broke Derek out of his trance, ‘Here doggie, doggie! Come out!’ one of the hunters yelled and the rest followed with sharp, vicious laughter.

‘Fuck!’ Derek cursed punching the wall, barely missing Stiles’ face as he immediately dropped to the floor  
‘What.the.fuck.man?’ He hissed through clenched teeth  
‘Really? Do I have to explain this to you? We’re fucked Stiles!’ Derek dug his claws into his skin trying to stay in control,  
‘They’re toying with us and they enjoy it. Stiles, these guys are fucking psychopaths and they won’t hesitate to kill you.’  
‘So you decided to do it yourself, huh?’ Stiles tried to take some pressure off but it wasn’t working. He looked into Derek’s eyes that gleamed in the pale light of the naked light bulb. There was something that he never noticed before and he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Maybe it was rage, or maybe pure terror or concern. Perhaps all three mixed together.

The door creaked as the hunters banged on them. The latch wouldn’t hold much longer.

‘Stiles,’ Derek turned to the teenager, ‘As soon as they get in, you run. Run and don’t look back.’  
He was serious and Stiles knew it wasn’t the time to argue.

It was only seconds later that the door flew open and the hunters stormed in.  
Derek swung his arm sending the first one flying against the wall. His skull cracked open, leaving a bloody trail on the bricks as he slid down. The time seemed to have slowed down. Stiles watched paralyzed as the other two hunters grabbed Derek while the third punched him mercilessly. Derek bared his teeth, ‘RUN!’ he screamed spitting blood as the hunter drove a knife between his ribs.  
  
One of the men that were holding the werewolf turned towards Stiles, ready to knock him out cold.  
‘Let him go. He’s useless.’ The other one, probably their leader, said disdainfully.  
Stiles looked one last time at Derek before he darted up the stairs.

\--------------

He ran through the darkness tripping every other step. Even outside the house he could hear Derek’s screams but he couldn’t afford to think about what the hunters were doing to him. Not now.

The cold metal in his hands broke him out of his stupor.  He realized he was holding his bat, not remembering how he got to the car.

_Stupid, stupid Stiles. You’re gonna get yourself killed._

He knew the voice in his head was right. He was going to die, but it didn’t matter. He got Derek into this mess and he wasn’t going to let them kill him, even if that meant putting his own life at stake.

Crouching beside the front door Stiles tried to shut out the sounds of Derek’s agony. But it meant he was alive. He was still holding on.  
Stiles peeked inside. Only one of the hunters was here, the rest must have been in the cellar. The hunter had a gun strapped to his side. No other weapon.

Stiles cautiously sneaked inside. He closed in on the hunter, little drops of sweat running down his forehead and his back. He stood up, and giving it no thought he swung his bat as hard as he could.

That sound. It filled Stiles’ ears. He has just killed someone. He just stood there and everything went silent. Eyes fixated at the growing pool of blood on the floor. He bashed the hunter’s skull in. His face no longer looked human. _He finally looks like a monster that he was._

He pushed his thoughts away, dropped to his knees and reached for the gun. It felt heavy, and weirdly empowering. Stiles switched the safety off and cocked the gun. Knowing how to handle firearms was just one of the perks of being the Sheriff’s son.

He slowly descended the cellar stairs again. Derek’s howls filled his ears, but it only made Stiles more focused. In the dim light he saw the werewolf writhing in pain on the floor as the remaining two hunters relentlessly kicked him around. He was bloodied all over. One of the hunters crouched beside him and put a knife to Derek’s face. The blade reflected the light as he slowly pressed it against Hale’s cheek. None of them said anything. As the hunter pressed the knife harder, Stiles pulled the trigger. The hunter collapsed onto Derek, his brain spilled over the wall. Before the other one could react Derek ripped out his trachea in one swift movement.

Stiles lowered his gun and for a long moment they just looked at each other, taking in the bloodbath around them.  
  
‘I’m getting you out of here.’ Stiles said decisively, pulling Derek up to his feet.

\--------------

‘You’re not healing.’  he noticed, surprisingly in control of himself, as he helped Derek onto the trunk of the car.  
He grabbed the bottom of Derek’s already shredded t-shirt, attempting to take it off  
‘What are you doing?’  
‘I will patch you up, now let me take it off’ he ordered.

Stiles carefully cleaned and bandaged each wound on Derek’s chest before he dropped to his knees.  
Derek glanced at Stiles surprised as Stilinski began to undo his pants.  
‘Stiles…’ he cautioned him  
‘There’s one more on your hip’ he replied casually as if undressing Derek was no big deal. He pulled Derek’s briefs slightly down, bearing his wound and reached for the bottle of hydrogen peroxide.

Having Stiles between his thighs was more than unusual. They went through hell in the last hour, both barely making it out alive, and yet Derek couldn’t think about anything else than how much he desired Stiles, right now, in this exact moment. He grabbed the back of his head, lightly tugging at his messy hair and pulled Stiles’ lips to his own. As their tongues found each other the kiss became more passionate. It was pure instinct. The animals inside them craved more. Licking the blood off of Derek’s lips gave Stiles the kind of high that he never imagined could exist and once again everything went silent and all that mattered was that they were alive and together.  
    

 

 


End file.
